Under the Skin
by Lys ap Adin
Summary: Pen and Ink AUverse: Sanada has a thing for being traditional. Yukimura x Sanada, very fluffy.


**Title:** Under the Skin**  
Characters:** Yukimura, Sanada, special guest star**  
Summary:** Sanada has a thing for being traditional.**  
Notes:** Part of the Pen & Ink AUverse, where the tennis boys (some of 'em, anyway) are yakuza. G-rated fluff at its finest. Reposted from my journal.

**

* * *

**

**Under the Skin**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Seiichi asked, and Genichirou didn't have to look up to know that he was frowning. "It's not like you can undo it later."

"Actually, Yukimura-sama, that's not strictly true anymore," Mizuki said, rattling something on his workbench. "They have ways to remove them now." His sniff was audible. "Not that anyone would want to remove one of my creations."

"Of course not, Mizuki-san. You're an artist, after all." Seiichi hesitated. "But even so, this isn't something to do lightly."

Genichirou sighed and raised himself up on his elbows so that he could look at Seiichi. "I want this," he said. "It's not being done lightly. Not at all."

"Sounds like a man who's made up his mind to _me_," Mizuki said. "Wouldn't you say?"

"It does sound like it," Seiichi agreed, and even after all this time, Genichirou couldn't guess what was going on behind that still expression.

"I'm sure about this," Genichirou told him again. "I'm not going to back out now."

Seiichi's mouth softened just a little. "All right."

"Whenever you're ready, Sanada-sensei?" Mizuki said, after a moment.

"I'm ready," Genichirou said, and settled himself again. He took a breath and let it out again as Mizuki leaned over him, and closed his eyes at the first sting of the needle on his shoulder.

* * *

"How does it look?" he asked later, as Seiichi smoothed ointment over his skin.

"Like line art," Seiichi said. "It'll be more impressive with the shading and color."

"I'm sure it will," Genichirou agreed. "But is it good line art, or _bad_ line art?" Not that he hadn't seen the art before Mizuki had applied the stencil to his back, but Seiichi had been quiet since they'd gotten home.

Seiichi was silent as his fingers swept over Genichirou's shoulder, gentle against tender skin. "Very good," he said, finally. "It's going to be impressive when he's done." He brushed a fingertip over Genichirou's shoulder--following the line of a branch, if Genichirou was remembering Mizuki's design properly. Then Seiichi snorted. "Although if Mizuki makes any more comments about getting to work on such a fine canvas, I may have to kill him."

"Don't do that," Genichirou murmured. "Who'd finish it then?"

Seiichi huffed. "I could maim him instead."

"Have I told you that you're funny when you're being territorial?" Genichirou asked, turning his head to peer up at Seiichi. "Leave Mizuki alone. It's not his fault that he has remarkably good taste in men."

Seiichi snorted and capped the tube of ointment. "If you insist."

"I think I do." Genichirou rested his forehead on his folded arms again.

"Stubborn creature." Seiichi's fingers drifted over his spine, the coolness of them soothing. "Tell me again why you decided to do this?"

"Mm." He'd explained it before, but Genichirou was beginning to suspect that Seiichi wasn't going to get tired of hearing it. "Because I'm yours."

If he was being honest, he'd have to admit that he probably wasn't going to get tired of the way that made Seiichi's breath catch, either. "I don't know what I did to deserve you," Seiichi said, and then his lips brushed over the back of his neck.

Genichirou groped for one of Seiichi's hands and tangled their fingers together. "Who said you had to do anything?"

"It must have been something," Seiichi murmured.

Genichirou squeezed his fingers. "You have fantastic taste in literature, then. How's that?"

"Works for me," Seiichi said, and Genichirou could feel Seiichi's smile against his skin.

"Me too," he agreed, and closed his eyes with a smile.

**- end -**

Well, who else would you expect to be a tattoo artist, eh?

As always, comments are very welcome!


End file.
